Demonstration in community general hospitals of operations research and accounting applications to control the cost of hospital care. Practical information systems are being developed, installed, and evaluated in three main areas: Planning, including forecast of facility needs and evaluation of shared services; Payroll Oriented Cost Reporting Systems, including manpower unit output standards and forecasts of output for individual responsibility centers; Scheduling Models, including admitting, radiology, work force scheduling, and daily nursing assignment. Preliminary work is also under way in practical quality control. Particular stress is being laid on documenting human and organizational problems of implementation. Preliminary publications are available in a few areas.